Soul Eater  An Ipod shuffle Ficlet?
by MidnightNimh
Summary: SoulxMaka.. Not the best little stories, but written up for a challenge on the Writing Junkie Forum. Are Maka and Soul madly in love? Or is it all just hormones?


AN: Awwww! And these aren't the best.. But it's not easy writing a story type thing in under 3-4 minutes...

And the "Soul died in Maka's arms" was quick because I was running out of song...

Song 1: Circle by Flyleaf

Soul took that chance... it was his choice.. Why would he do something so reckless just to save her? Soul was barley breathing, but he looked up and smiled at Maka. "Maka..." Soul whispered..  
>"Yes?" Asked Maka.. trying to keep the tears from her eyes..<p>

"If I never see you again.. I want you to know I lo-"  
>"No, Soul, don't talk like that. You'll be alright."<p>

Soul just smirked. "Same ol' Maka." Soul knew he wouldn't make it.. His wound was too fatal. He summoned to much of the darkness in him.

Soul died in Maka's arms..  
>"No.. Soul! Soul! Come back! Don't leave me!" pleaded Maka, as she could do nothing but cradle him in her arms and cry.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: A little crappy.. I know but whatever..<p>

Song 2. Strawberry Avalanche by Owl City

Soul was waiting nervously as he leaned up against the balcony. He could do nothing more but stare off into the stars. He was so lost in his own little world, he didn't even realize Maka sneaking up on him , until she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Soul." She said, and he saw the pink rosy color fill her cheeks as he turned around.

"Hey Maka.. you look beautiful today." She was in a simple blue dress, and he hair was in the usual pigtails.

This time Soul wrapped his arms around Maka, and brought her into a tight hug. She was warm, and comforting.. And she smelled of strawberries...

"Maka?" He whispered..

"Yes?" She asked..  
>"Why do you smell like strawberries?"<p>

"Oh.." She blushed nervously. It's my new perfume.. "It's called strawberry avalanche.. I thought you'd like it.."

Soul laughed. "I do."

* * *

><p>An: Sure, It's not much like Soul.. but let's say this is a few years down the road...<p>

Song 3: Temperature by Sean Paul

Maka wasn't sure she was ready for this, but Soul dragged her out into the middle of the dancefloor. "Come on. It wont be that bad. Just let the music move your body." Of course, she wasn't sure why Soul had brought her to a club to go dancing... But okay.. So she was nervous and tried to relax. She looked around and everyone else was shaking their booty and rubbing up on each other..

Maka wasn't sure she was ready for this. But when Soul grabbed her hips gently, she didn't pull away. His hands were warm, and his hands gently led her hips around. Maka couldn't stop blushing, and feeling completely out of place. But soon she found herself lost in the movement. She was sure she would have messed up if it wasn't for Soul's hands guiding her. Their soul wavelengths were in perfect sync their emotions were mutual, and they both felt the passion.

She wasn't ready when soul pulled her close either. His body was so warm and comfortable. She didn't want to pull away, she never wanted to leave. Maka hadn't even noticed that everyone else in the club was gone and they ended up in a seperate room. All she could feel was Soul's warmth. And then she felt something cold on her back. She was being gently laid on a bed.. Behind curtains.

* * *

><p>AN: Soul can be romantic can't he?<p>

Song 4: Lost In You by Three Days Grace

Soul looked into Maka's green eyes... She had beauty of her own. She was amazing.. She was so determined, she was so powerful, and she didn't let anything stand in her way.. Maka completed him. There was no way he'd be able to live without her there. Her soul wavelength was apart of his. There was no separating them.. He could never let anything pull them apart. "Maka..I'm too cool for this.. but.. don't ever let me hurt you.."

* * *

><p>AN: Uhm.. This is Maka's internal conflict. She hasn't really confronted Soul about loving him yet.. so she doesn't really know if he loves her back.<p>

Song 5: My Immortal – Evanescence.

Maka was upset. She couldn't help it.. she loved Soul. But he wasn't here.. He wasn't here with her. It hurt her. It was now that she needed him most.. and he had abandoned her.. He was always so brilliant, and cunning.. his picture burned in her memory.. his spiky hair, his -eyes... Her eyes welled with tears.. She screamed at herself. She didn't want his picture to torture her..to mock her. He was something she could never have. He didn't love her back. She needed to get that through her thick skull.. But her whole heart was his...


End file.
